<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>White, Wet, and Warm by AnimatedGamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308570">White, Wet, and Warm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedGamer/pseuds/AnimatedGamer'>AnimatedGamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Hot Springs &amp; Onsen, Snow and Ice, Vanilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedGamer/pseuds/AnimatedGamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At Videl's request, she and Gohan train in the snow. When a mishap leaves her chilled to the bone, Gohan knows just the place to get her warmed up fast...in more ways than one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Videl Satan/Son Gohan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>White, Wet, and Warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">White, Wet, and Warm</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Videl…are you sure about this?” asked a weary Gohan.</p><p>The two were assembled in a vast snow-covered field. Despite the low temperature, the sun was shining making for a bright wintery landscape. The ever-stubborn Videl responded to Gohan by stretching out her back and arms before taking a fighting stance.</p><p>“Of course I am. Not going to let a little cold keep me down.”</p><p>“While your enthusiasm is admirable, shouldn’t you at least dress a bit warmer?”</p><p>“This coming from the guy wearing no sleeves. At least I have”</p><p>Videl herself was clad in a pink, fleecy sweatshirt and black athletic pants, heavily resembling her usual training attire. Gohan was dressed in his usual purple training gear which was far from optimal for working out in the snow…at least for most normal fighters.</p><p>“Point taken I suppose,” Gohan chuckled.</p><p>“I know you Saiyans are more resilient but look at it this way, as long as I keep moving, I should be able to stay warm provided it doesn’t start snowing again.”</p><p>‘With a firey spirit like hers, I can believe it,’ Gohan inwardly mused.</p><p>“Now quit blabbing and let’s go already!”</p><p>Bounding off the white ground, Videl launched herself at an unprepared Gohan and threw a flying spin-kick. With a surprised yelp, Gohan narrowly avoided the attack by dashing backwards.</p><p>“Cheap shot!” he yelled before ascending into the sky.</p><p>“You’re not getting away!”</p><p>Zipping after Gohan, Videl once again fired a kick this time towards his midsection which he avoided by swaying sideways. Counterattacking, Gohan launched his palm into Videl’s side forcing her back.</p><p>“Wha-!?” Videl managed to straighten herself out and rushed back at Gohan with a barrage of swift punches. Gohan managed to deflect them all with his hand and countered with another palm-strike. Videl avoided the attack and countered with an elbow strike which was caught by Gohan.</p><p>The fighting lovers retreated before resetting their respective positions. Though Gohan glanced at Videl with a small prideful smile, Videl could only return his gaze with a fierce look of determination. The two both attacked with a pair of kicks that collided before resetting their positions and repeating the actions with their opposite legs. Resetting themselves once again, Videl flew in at Gohan before grabbing him by the shirt and flipping him up and over with a great display of strength.</p><p>Gohan in turn straightened himself out before perching on the branch of a nearby tree. Using the limb as leverage, he darted back over to Videl who prepared to defend herself from Gohan’s upcoming attack. With a swift ‘<em>FSSH!’ </em>Gohan vanished from Videl’s line of sight before reappearing above her and driving his foot into her back, knocking her to ground level.</p><p>“AGGH-!” Videl landed on a large pile of snow, shaken, but not very damaged. After shaking the softened ice out of her hair, Videl dug herself out of the snow pile as she glanced back up at Gohan. “Who’s cheap shotting now, hot shot!”</p><p>“You started it,” Gohan chuckled.</p><p>“Fair enough, but now I’m gonna finish-!”</p><p>
  <em>CRK-!</em>
</p><p>The two paused as a loud crunching sound filled the air. “What was that?” asked Videl.</p><p>“I don’t know, but it sounded like ice cracking,” Gohan replied.</p><p>“Cracking wher-!?”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>CRRACK! SPLOOSH!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“WHAA-!?”</p><p>“Videl!</p><p>Cutting herself off, Videl plunged into an ice cold body of water. As fate would have it, the snow Videl landed in was concealing part of a lake who’s surface was frozen, but the ice happened to be thin. A now startled Gohan immediately dived into the icy lake and quickly blasted out of it, carrying a now shivering Videl in his arms.</p><p>“Are you alright!?” he frantically asked.</p><p>“I…th-th-th-think we should…t-t-t-t-take a break….” Videl stuttered.</p><p>“We need to get you warmed up and out of those wet clothes asap,” he stated. Closing his eyes, Gohan searched for his family’s energy only to find that he and Videl had wandered quite a distance away from the Paouzu Mountain home. Even at full speed, it would take quite a while to get back. Surveying the surroundings, Gohan noted a certain rock formation that, even despite the snow, carried heavy familiarity for the young Saiyan.</p><p>“Maybe…! Videl, hang on, we’re going on a little trip!” Enveloped in a surge of energy, Gohan blasted off towards the giant rock.</p><p>[Moments later]</p><p>The duo would find themselves at the mouth of a cave where a blast of warm air greeted them.</p><p>“How’s it so warm all of a sudden?” asked a newly invigorated Videl.</p><p>Gohan only snickered as he carried her through the cave past a thin layer of steam only to greet show her to…</p><p>“Is that…a hot spring!?”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>[A few minutes later]</p><p>Ever the gentleman, Gohan turned away as Videl shed herself out of her now drenched clothes and approached the steaming water. Dipping a toe inside, Videl let out a loud yet soft moan that echoed through the cave as she fully submerged herself.</p><p>“Haaaaaa~!”</p><p>Taking that as his cue it was safe to look now, Gohan approached the spring and knelt down before a flushed Videl. “How’s the water?”</p><p>“It feels great~!” Videl replied. “I never knew there was a hot spring on this mountain.”</p><p>“I think a lot of people don’t. Believe it or not, Goten and I found this place by complete accident?”</p><p>“Accident?”</p><p>“Mmhmm. Back when we were training for the tournament and I was showing Goten the Kamehameha, he kind of lost control of and blew a few rocks apart. When we went to survey any damage, we found this place and sort of decided to make it our secret personal spot…which reminds me, don’t tell him I brought you here.”</p><p>Videl giggled before replying. “No problem.”</p><p>Sitting cross legged beside Videl, Gohan shyly placed a hand behind his head. “I guess I should also apologize. After all, this is sort of my fault,” he admitted.</p><p>“Don’t even worry about it,” Videl dismissed. “If it means getting to take a steaming hot bath like this, I’d jump into a frozen lake willingly.”</p><p>“Maybe, but your clothes are still totally soaked, and given how thick they are, it may take a while for them to dry.”</p><p>“If it means getting to stay here longer, then that’s fine by me,” Videl replied. “And aren’t your clothes just as wet? You did dive in after me.”</p><p>“Well, you’re not wrong,” said a now bashful Gohan.</p><p>“You know…” Videl crossed her legs, raising them out of the water. “I wouldn’t mind if you came in with me.”</p><p>His face becoming a scarlet shade, Gohan quickly averted his gaze and retreated. “Uhh…I’m in no rush. I can wait until you’re ready to get out,” he declined.</p><p>Videl merely shrugged before laying back against the stone floor.</p><p>“In the meantime, I’m going to head out and find some firewood. It’ll probably make the wait for your clothes to dry much shorter. You just stay here and try to keep warm.”</p><p>“No problem.”</p><p>Gohan jogged out of the cave as Videl turned herself around, laying her chest against the ground. Once Gohan was out of sight, she let out a disappointed sigh. ‘I appreciate Gohan’s respect for my boundaries, I wish he’d stop being so modest when it’s just the two of us…alone…together.’</p><p>Twisting back around, Videl allowed her mind to wander as the warmth of the water and steam eased all her physical inhibitions. The heat enveloping her entire figure as she let herself fall deeper beneath the water’s surface.</p><p>‘Just think. If Gohan were a little looser…’ Videl’s hands rose to her chest as she imagined Gohan joining her in the spring.</p><p>
  <em>“You know, I wouldn’t mind if you came in with me?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Really? Well…if you insist.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A star eyed Videl glanced over as Gohan peeled his top off, leaving his upper body exposed with droplets of melted ice and snow dripping off his toned back. </em>
</p><p>Palming her breasts and lightly squeezing them, Videl let out a soft moan as her fingers caressed her modest curves.</p><p>
  <em>Her face turning red, Videl covered her mouth in awe as Gohan undid the belt to his uniform and let his bottoms fall unveiling a massive fleshy rod below his waist.</em>
</p><p>Pressing her lips together, Videl rubbed her fingers across the tips of her chest, the warmth of the water making her body extra sensitive. The gentle pleasure from her chest quickly spread down her body, making her grind her thighs together.</p><p>
  <em>Videl quickly turned away as Gohan approached the spring, not wanting to get caught peeping. Once he finally sat down beside her however, she couldn’t help but ogle Gohan’s ever-solid features. Mainly his firm but modest pecs down to the upper half of his abs.</em>
</p><p>Her legs pressed even harder together as Videl began to massage her breasts much more vigorously. Her sensitivity was beyond heightened between the steam of the spring and the air of her own lust. Slightly parting her legs, Videl lowered a hand down her body and between her legs, rubbing a finger across her moist moistened area.</p><p>
  <em>Though obscured by the water, Videl could make out the sticklike silhouette of Gohan’s hardening manhood. Despite already getting a notable peek before, she longed to see it up close. Not so subtly, she inched her hand over to Gohan before lightly grasping his rod.</em>
</p><p>Videl spread her legs wider, grinding two fingers across her womanhood, briefly poking her insides. Her body began to stiffen as the ecstasy within her slowly began to boil. Her breathing hiking up, she softly called out her absent lover’s name.</p><p>“Go…han…!”</p><p>
  <em>The pair wasted no time as Videl lay on the ground spread eagle, Gohan’s body completely eclipsing hers as he slowly but eagerly inserted himself into her core.</em>
</p><p>Keeping in tune with her fantasy, Videl fully penetrated herself with two fingers, her thumb brushing against her clit.</p><p>
  <em>“Ah…ahh! HAAAH-!” Videl’s intense moans echoed throughout the cave as Gohan slammed his hips against her crotch. “Go…han…harder…!” she pleaded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Complying with her plea, Gohan set Videl on her side and lifted her leg up and over his shoulder. Without a single word, he pulled her leg against his body as he resumed thrusting into her.</em>
</p><p>Videl clenched her body as her fingers moved at a blistering pace. Her breasts and her pussy being pleasured together was quickly becoming too much. Coupled together with the scalding hot spring water and she could feel her peak approaching, much sooner than usual. ‘N-no…I don’t want to…finish yet…but I can’t stop…!’</p><p>
  <em>“Gohan…I’m…please…don’t stop…!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gohan’s breathing began to intensify as did his movement. Videl desperately clutched at the ground, determined to stave off her approaching release, but all was for naught as in both fantasy and reality, she pleasantly announced…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I…I’m…</em>
</p><p>“Cumming…!”</p><p>Videl clenched her body together as her vagina convulsed and her muscles began to spasm. After a few blissful seconds, her high died down and she surrendered to the mental fatigue, once again laying back against the rocky floor. In her drained state however, the sensation of the steam became an overpowering presence, and she would soon find herself feeling woozy. Before her consciousness could fade out completely, the sound of her name being called drew her attention to the mouth of the cave.</p><p>“…del…! Are…ay…!?”</p><p>[]</p><p>Moments later, Videl slowly opened her eyes to a barely lit, foggy surrounding. She also felt something cold and wet all over her while at the same time, warm air gently enveloped the other. ‘What happened? Where am I?’</p><p>“Oh good, you’re awake,” sighed a familiar male voice.</p><p>Turning aside, Videl glanced over to find Gohan sitting cross-legged and shirtless. “Gohan? What happened.”</p><p>“I think that’s my line,” Gohan replied. “When I came back to the cave you were passed out on the ground. That’s rather normal if you stay in a hot spring for too long, but I was barely gone for 10 minutes.”</p><p>“I…passed out?” Taking a moment to collect herself, Videl’s face turned beet red as she recalled her private little moment.</p><p>“Geeze…you must’ve really gotten overheated. Your face is still all red,” Gohan noted.</p><p>‘That’s…not the reason,’ Videl inwardly denied as she continued looking up and down Gohan’s upper body.</p><p>“Why are you staring at…?” Gohan looked down, remembering that he was lacking a top. “Oh…you’re probably wondering where my shirt went, is that it?” he shyly guessed.</p><p>“It…did cross my mind,” Videl admitted.</p><p>“Look down.”</p><p>Complying, Videl looked down to see that she was covered by something dark purple and heavy. “Wait…is this your shirt?”</p><p>“I figured you’d need to be cooled down and like you said, I went into the ice water too so my clothes were still wet and cold so I thought…” Gohan’s ramble trailed off into a nervous chuckle as Videl sat up straight, holding the cloth against her chest.</p><p>“Thanks but Gohan, there’s something I need to know…”</p><p>With a blush on his face, Gohan quickly averted his gaze and blurted out. “No, I didn’t see anything!”</p><p>Videl couldn’t help but snicker. Sure enough, Gohan knew what Videl was implying. Seeing the look on his face however, Videl decided to press further. “Is that so?”</p><p>“Y-yeah, I swear!” Gohan defended waving his arms.</p><p>Videl’s gaze narrowed into a knowing smirk. “Really?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“Then how’d you get me out of the water?”</p><p>“……Okay, maybe a little…BUT I CLOSED MY EYES RIGHT AFTER, I SWEAR!”</p><p>Videl couldn’t contain her laughter at Gohan’s intense shyness. Even after all the intimate moments they spent together, he’d still get extremely flustered at the slightest sexual thought towards her.</p><p>“Okay I believe you but be honest. You wanted to open them, didn’t you? You totally wanted a better look at me, <em>didn’t you</em>,” Videl playfully accused.</p><p>Gohan’s resulting stuttering served as all the answer Videl needed. “I knew it.”</p><p>“Am I in trouble?” Gohan asked with a bead of sweat.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>
  <em>‘Phew!’</em>
</p><p>“If…”</p><p>“If what…?”</p><p>“You come into the spring with me.”</p><p>Gohan paused. “Wait, do you really think it’s a good idea for you to go back in so soon? I just pulled you out for being overheated.”</p><p>“Yeah, but being in this wet shirt for so long got me cold again, so I want to take another dip in the water that’s actually heated. But this time, I want you to join me. After all, between getting me out of the ice water, and going back into the snow for the fire, even you have to be getting a little chilled now, right?”</p><p>Gohan gave his body a quick once over. For the most part, he felt fine, but he could understand Videl’s point. Plus, he really didn’t want to find out what would happen if he declined, so… “Well I guess it wouldn’t hurt,” he accepted.</p><p>“There, now was that so hard?”</p><p>[Moments later]</p><p>Videl was once again seated in the scalding water, waiting for Gohan to finish feeding the fire he’d started earlier and finally come join her. The current scenario heavily mirrored Videl’s earlier fantasy.</p><p>‘I wonder how much of it I can make come true?’</p><p>Turning back over her shoulder, she managed to get a small glance of Gohan undoing his belt and like in her fantasy, his pants fell in a heap giving her an ample view of his entire backside.</p><p>Her modesty suddenly flaring up, Videl quickly turned away, the color red plastered all over her face. That quick peep was all that was needed to spark the newly invigorated longing that Videl yearned for. Glancing aside, she could see Gohan’s shadow on the wall (thank you campfire). Even if just a silhouette, the bulge beneath his stomach was large and profound, even if it hadn’t yet risen. Her peepshow would swiftly be ended by Gohan submerging himself in the water right beside her, letting out a soft moan of his own.</p><p>“This really is nice. It’s been far too long since I’ve taken a dip in this thing,” Gohan proclaimed.</p><p>“See, I told you. You really should’ve come in with me before,” Videl added.</p><p>Gohan shamefully scratched his head. “I admit I wanted to but…I…thought you were just teasing me….”</p><p>“Well…I kind of was but come on Gohan. You should’ve at least asked if I was serious before shooting it down so quickly.”</p><p>“Maybe but…declining just seemed like the polite thing to do,” Gohan rebutted.</p><p>Videl sighed. “In any other case, you’d probably be right but is it so wrong for a girl to want the guy she loves to warm her up himself?” Videl asked shooting Gohan a salacious look.</p><p>Gohan’s heart skipped a beat at the question. He took a moment to compose himself before replying, “N-no, of course not.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>In the next instance, Gohan was pressed against the rim of the spring as Videl wasted no time in pressing her body against his and wrapping her arms around his neck.</p><p>“Videl what are you-!?”</p><p>“I just told you didn’t I? I want you to keep me warm,” she repeated. “But I think it’s also fair for me to keep you warm too, and what better way is there for two people to stay warm than…”</p><p>“…To bundle up…together….” Gohan finished the sentence before cautiously wrapping his arms around Videl’s back and pulling her in closer. The comforting embrace practically created an aura that upped the spring’s temperature, thickening the steamy cloud.</p><p>Instinctively, Gohan looked back down to view not only Videl’s satisfied expression, but also her chest rubbing against his. The sight mixed with the direct feeling was steadily causing his restraint to falter. Ultimately though, he wouldn’t be able to fight against nature as his body reacted accordingly. He could only pray that Videl hadn’t yet noticed.</p><p>‘This is even better than I thought,’ Videl mentally cheered. Though, again similar to her fantasy, Videl couldn’t directly see Gohan’s growing member, she could feel the meaty organ rub against her leg as it arose. That was all the indication she needed.</p><p>“Hey Gohan?”</p><p>“Yeah…?”</p><p>“I never did tell you why I passed out before, did I?”</p><p>Gohan shot her a bewildered look. “It was just because you were in the spring too long, right?”</p><p>“Maybe, but that’s not the whole truth. You see…I was imagining what could happen if you did decide to come in the water with me…just. Like. This.”</p><p>Gohan’s expression grew more and more weary with each word until it culminated in a shocked gasp as he felt a soft tingle go up his leg.</p><p>“Videl…!”</p><p>“It’s true. Just thinking about being all snuggled together with you like this made me feel so much hotter. My chest touching yours, our legs tangled together, and maybe…”</p><p>Gohan pressed his lips together as Videl slowly caressed up his inner thigh until finally, her hand rested on his stiffened shaft. “You’d use this to warm up my insides.”</p><p>Gohan yelped as Videl lightly squeezed his rod and felt it expand even further in her hand. ‘Perfect.’</p><p>In a move that stunned the already aghast Gohan even further, Videl fully submerged herself beneath the hot water and got busy, pressing her lips to Gohan’s masculine tip.</p><p>“Vide-agh…!” Whatever protest Gohan was about to give was quickly discarded as he felt a pleasurable roughness brush across his sensitive head. Gohan instinctively rocked his hips against Videl’s face as she slowly but surely rubbed the head of his cock against her tongue. Wrapping her lips around his swollen tip, Videl lashed her tongue along it before emerging from the water, panting.</p><p>“How’s it feel Gohan?”</p><p>“I think I should be asking that,” Gohan replied. “How long can you stay underwater for?”</p><p>“Wanna find out?” Before Videl could dive again, Gohan put a hand on her cheek. “Actually, let’s make this easier for both of us.”</p><p>[]</p><p>The sound of slurping and smacking echoed through the cavern as Videl bent over between Gohan’s legs, the latter seated on the edge of the spring’s rim.</p><p>“Eghhhh…!”</p><p>Gohan moaned out as Videl’s lips pressed softly against his length before she licked her way down to base, briefly flicking his balls with her tongue. Rising back up, Videl widened her maw before fully taking Gohan’s penis inside her mouth.</p><p>Gohan steeled himself as Videl eagerly bobbed her head up and down, lodging him deep within her throat. Grasping him with a free hand while placing another on his thigh, Videl vigorously began to stroke him off as she continually dropped her head along his dick.</p><p>‘I…can’t believe how intense she’s being…!’ Nigh instinctively, Gohan placed a hand at the back of Videl’s head and gently pushed her along his shaft, earning a muffled moan in response.</p><p>While Videl continued to service Gohan, her own lower body would feel that oh-so familiar quivering rise up, making her shuffle her thighs together. With each suckle of Gohan’s peak, Videl would press her legs tighter together. Ultimately, resistance would be for naught as she removed her hand from his body and down her, parting her feminine petals.</p><p>Steadily, Gohan’s phallus would expand until it finally began to leak, much to Videl’s delight. Briefly halting her oral actions, Videl continued stroking Gohan and looked up at him with a soft, longing gaze.</p><p>“Gohan…you’re getting close, aren’t you?”</p><p>“I…think so…”</p><p>“Well then, don’t hold back anymore.” With that said, Videl once again resumed sucking on his rod, lapping up every drop of his prelease that emerged.</p><p>Gohan clutched at the ground, attempting to fight off his imminent ejaculation for just a bit longer. The feel of Videl’s mouth was too euphoric for him to want to end it now. It was then that her words rang in his mind.</p><p>‘Don’t hold back anymore…’</p><p>Taking her plea to heart, Gohan proceeded to push her head down with a considerable amount of force and also began to thrust his hips upwards in her throat. Though surprised, Videl quickly grew accustomed to Gohan’s increased intensity, moaning out in pleasure. All the while, her own fingers would keep up their pace as they swiftly pierced through her entrance.</p><p>“Videl…gah…!”</p><p>‘Do it Gohan…let it out…!’</p><p>“HGGGGG…AAAAAGH!”</p><p>Gohan let a loud, growling moan escape his lips as his cock finally burst releasing it’s thick, white stream. Startled by the sudden eruption, Videl instinctively removed herself from Gohan’s cock but not before getting a small load shot in her mouth. The rest of Gohan’s creamy release would splatter all over her face and breasts before dripping onto the moistened cave floor.</p><p>Videl coughed out the excessive amount of manly seed while Gohan lightly panted. The two took a moment to recuperate before their break would be ended by Videl.</p><p>“Great, covered in messy white stuff again. At least it’s warm this time,” Videl groaned in a faux annoyed voice.</p><p>“Huh…? But you said…?”</p><p>Cutting him off, Videl continued. “Guess we’ll have to stay a little longer and clean up.”</p><p>Gohan paused before quickly getting her implication. As Videl waded back into the deeper end of the water, Gohan followed after her. “Allow me to lend you a hand.”</p><p>[]</p><p>“Mmmmmph…” A pair of moans reverberated through the cave as Gohan embraced Videl from behind, the latter turned back to lock her lips with his while his hands continually roamed Videl’s body. Gohan’s hands would glide down Videl’s torso before landing at her modest yet supple bust. Groping and massaging her sensitive curves, Videl’s kiss soon broke into a soft muffled groan.</p><p>“Mmmmm…!”</p><p>Returning his actions in kind, Videl reached down beneath the water to lightly stroke Gohan yet again, constantly keeping him ‘at attention’. Eager to feel the direct warmth of his cock, Videl placed Gohan’s dick between her thighs so that his tip would poke against her entrance.</p><p>“Gohan…touch me deeper,” she pleaded.</p><p>Flashing an impish grin, Gohan moved one hand down her body, lightly tickling her stomach before finally landing at the top of her womanly core. While his cock would keep her lower lips spread, Gohan’s fingers would get to work at massaging her feminine pearl. Throwing her head back in ecstasy, Videl wriggled her hips in time with the motions of Gohan’s fingers, pushing her butt harder against his body.</p><p>Gohan remained still as Videl reversed along Gohan’s member, his stiffness grinding against her petals. Though not content to remain completely idle, he continued to squeeze and rub against her clit and tits until her body violently jerked up.</p><p>“Gohan…don’t tease me anymore,” Videl cried. Retreating from Gohan’s body, she bent herself over on the edge of the spring and spread her lower lips apart, a mix of both spring water and female nectar dripping from her lewd orifice.</p><p>Gohan approached his pleading lover whilst lightly stroking himself, before leveling his penis with Videl’s opening. “Here I come.”</p><p>Videl bit her lip as Gohan steadily pierced himself into Videl’s core, eliciting a loud swoon. Nigh immediately, Videl’s innards squeezed around Gohan’s cock as he slowly proceeded to retreat and thrust into her.</p><p>“Huuu…haaaaa…!” Videl pressed her chest against the moistened ground as Gohan continually slammed his hips against her butt, her vagina getting spread. Gohan steadily upped his pace, accompanied with a set of low moans that mixed with Videl’s own. In seemingly no time, Videl’s legs began to buckle as Gohan’s intensity began to overwhelm her.</p><p>“Gohan…!”</p><p>As if responding to her call, Gohan caressed up Videl’s body from her hips, back up to her breasts, squeezing them voraciously as he ground his pelvis deeper against her ass. Clutching at the ground, Videl rocked her ass backwards against Gohan’s waist, inserting him deeper into her canal.</p><p>“Videl…! You’re getting tighter…!”</p><p>“I’ll cum again…!”</p><p>“Hagh…!” Videl stifled a gasp as her lower half finally caved in and her legs crumpled as her pussy spasmed intensely against Gohan’s cock, saturating his already drenched cock.</p><p>Ceasing his thrusting, Gohan remained speared inside Videl, letting her buck against him and ride out her climax. When her orgasm finally subsided, she lay panting on the cave floor.</p><p>“I guess…we’re both all warmed up now, huh?” joked Gohan.</p><p>“Not yet….” Turning herself around, sitting on the rim of the spring, Videl spread her legs wide, placing one on the ground, the other submerged in the water. “Not until…you warm up my insides.”</p><p>His earlier grin returning, Gohan waded to Videl before eclipsing her body with his own.</p><p>[]</p><p>“HAaaaaaaahn…!” The couple continued their copulation under the glow of the waning campfire. Videl lay on the ground as Gohan laid atop her, driving his penis deep within her awaiting core. The pair eagerly embraced each other while rocking their hips in tune with each other. Bending his head down, Gohan stuck his tongue out against Videl’s chest before ascending her body and sealing her lips with his own.</p><p>Videl firmly locked her legs around Gohan’s waist, pulling him against her as he pounded into her at a fierce, swift pace.</p><p>“Gohan…harder!”</p><p>Breaking free of Videl’s wrap on him, Gohan stood up, lifting her hips and bending her lower body over backwards, thrusting himself downwards into her pussy getting inside as deep as possible.</p><p>‘This is even better than I imagined…!’</p><p>Videl’s legs swayed aimlessly as she surrendered herself to Gohan’s powerful thrusts, her pussy once again beginning to quiver and convulse. Her fingers scraped at the floor as her toes scrunched up tightly and her legs became rigid. Rolling her head back, Videl let out a deep, euphoric howl as Gohan ground himself against her crotch, his dick beginning to leak yet again.</p><p>“Videl…here…it comes…!” Gohan announced.</p><p>Thrusting her own hips against Gohan’s, Videl eagerly accepted his seed into her body, letting out a low-pitched moan as his load overflowed past her walls. Anticipating what was next, Videl instinctively stuck her tongue out just as Gohan pulled out ofher vagina and with his own low growl, released another load of seed onto her entire body, much of it landing on her face.</p><p>Videl fell flat as Gohan fell to his knees before dropping onto Videl’s soiled and drained body. “You’re…definitely…not cold anymore…right?”</p><p>“Yeah…but…we’ll need to…clean up again…” Videl panted.</p><p>“Later. Right now…I just want to…”</p><p>“Stay warm…with you,” they finished together.</p><p>As the wooden flames began to sputter out, a spiky shadow appeared towards the mouth of the cave before taking the form of a man. Kneeling down, the man left a set of neatly folded cloths beside the rest of the discarded clothes. ‘They’re probably gonna need these.’ He proclaimed. Placing two fingers on his forehead, the man vanished leaving only a pair of large cloths beside the rest of the discarded clothes.</p><p>‘Did you hear…?’ asked Videl.</p><p>Her answer came in the form of soft breathing from her makeshift pillow. ‘Probably just an animal.’ She thought as she nuzzled Gohan’s chest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>